Pain-Hearted
by candleofwrite
Summary: MyungYeol of INFINITE love stories. Bitter-Sweet-Tasted just like a coffee. Just try to read *updated* /Ahh well, what should i do, i feel really strange about this, why my heart is beating so fast? Am i the only one that feel different' / said Sungyeol when Myungsoo lingered his arm toward him
1. An Introduction

Pain-Hearted

Myungsoo tidak pernah mengira hubungannya dengan Sungyeol akan serumit ini. Ia tidak berharap lebih, ia hanya ingin bersama Sungyeol, satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga diantara keadaan rumah tangga ayah dan ibunya yang hancur berantakan.

'Tidak bisa kah kita bersama dengan bahagia? Haruskah aku menyakitimu, Maaf...'

Myungsoo putra tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal kaya jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri Lee Sungyeol yang hanya bekerja sebagai waiter di sebuah caffee kecil. Akankah kisah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia?

Lemme know your review abt this fict.

Are u curious abt the story?

If yes lemme know by your comment on review box

Thanks~

Helo, i'm a newbie

Please love me a lot 3


	2. Lee SungYeol

PAIN-HEARTED

"Hey, kenapa kau selalu bisa menemukanku? Apakah terlalu mudah bagimu untuk menemukanku?"

Myungsoo memandang anak laki-laki yang perlahan duduk disebelahnya. Anak laki-laki itu duduk dengan jarak yang amat dekat dari Myungsoo, dan dia hanya memberikan senyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan disanalah mereka, duduk di dekat sungai Han, sembari melihat matahari yang tenggelam, memamerkan berkas sinar jingganya yang terpantul indah di permukaan air sungai.

"Myungsoo-_ya_." anak laki-laki di sebelahnya menggerakkan badan sedikit menjauh dari Myungsoo, lalu ia mengamati wajah Myungsoo sekilas. "Hei, lihatlah. Pipimu memar lagi? Apa lagi yang terjadi padamu? Apakah dia memukulmu lagi?" Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Myungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Refleks tangan Myungsoo meraba sambil berusaha menutupi memar baru yang masih merah di pipinya. Myungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu. Myungsoo tidak mengira anak laki-laki itu dapat melihat memar yang baru didapatkannya dua jam yang lalu diantara banyak bekas lebam pukulan yang didapatkannya dari Ayahnya yang selalu memukulnya tanpa sebab. Ya hampir tanpa sebab, tapi bisa dipastikan karena Ayahnya masih merasa bahwa Myungsoo adalah penyebab ia dan istrinya bercerai 2 tahun lalu. Dan Myungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun karena orang yang memukulnya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Myungsoo tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka karena melawan orang tuanya, meski terkadang batin dan fisiknya lelah menahan semua sakit di tubuh dan hatinya.

Myungsoo meringis sedikit sambil berusaha menahan sakit, kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan. Tepat saat matahari terbenam, Myungsoo menutup perlahan matanya dan tanpa ia sadari airmata mulai menetes melewati pipi lebamnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit seiring menetesnya bulir airmata bening itu dari mata lelahnya. Tanpa ia sadari pula, anak laki-laki disampingnya terus memperhatikan Myungsoo dengan tatapan sedih. Anak laki-laki itu menyelipkan tangannya diantara jemari Myungsoo dan meremas perlahan, seperti berusaha untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan kehangatan untuk Myungsoo. Meyakinkan Myungsoo bahwa ia masih memiliki dirinya, Lee Sungyeol.

"Kau selalu pergi kesini ketika kau punya masalah kan, meskipun kau sedang bertengkar denganku kau pasti duduk disini. Tanpa harus berpikir lagi, aku tau kau pasti ada disini Myungsoo-_ya."_

Myungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan itu, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Tak ingin laki-laki di sampingnya pergi dari hidupnya. Sungyeol adalah satu-satunya kekuatan bagi Myungsoo untuk tetap bertahan menjalani hidupnya yang tertekan. Sungyeol satu-satunya alasan bagi Myungsoo untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri diantara depresi yang ia alami. Myungsoo merasa sangat takut jika suatu hari nanti Sungyeol merasa lelah berada disampingnya, lelah untuk merawat lukanya setiap hari, tidak bisa lagi membuat sarapan setiap pagi dan menjaganya dari mimpi buruk saat tidur. Myungsoo terlalu takut jika Sungyeol akan pergi dari hidupnya, hingga akhirnya mencampakkan Myungsoo sendirian.

"Okay, enough for today. It was already dark outside. Let's go home." Sungyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Myungsoo berdiri. Myungsoo menyambut tangan hangat Sungyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian segera meringis –karena lebam di pipinya— kesakitan. "Don't try to smile right now you jerk. It's pain of course."

Sekali lagi Myungsoo tersenyum tapi tak selebar tadi. _'I really thanks to God, that i still have Sungyeol beside me'_

Lemme know your review abt this fict.

Are u curious abt the story?

Thanks~

Helo, i'm a newbie

Please love me a lot 3


	3. Different

**PAIN-HEARTED**

002. Different

Sungyeol berjongkok di depan Myungsoo yang berusaha menahan sakit dari lebamnya. Dengan cekatan tangannya merawat lebam di muka Myungsoo.

"Aa-aaahh!"

"Apakah sakit sekali?"

Myungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol. Ia hanya menatap laki-laki didepannya, hal itu membuat pipi Sungyeol memerah, Sungyeol segera mengalihkan matanya pada antiseptik untuk dioleskan di sudut bibir Myungsoo.

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol sedang berada di rumah Sungyeol. Bukan rumah mungkin, karena tempat tinggal Sungyeol hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil yg dibangun di atap sebuah rumah. Lebih cocok disebut dengan rumah atap. Meski Sungyeol hanya tinggal menumpang diatap sebuah rumah, tapi Myungsoo merasa nyaman tinggal disana karena dia merasa bahagia dengan adanya Sungyeol disisinya.

Sungyeol merasa kasihan setiap kali melihat Myungsoo menghampirinya dengan wajah lebam dan berdarah. Dia sering mendapatkan pukulan dari ayahnya sendiri, atau bahkan tanpa sebab yang pasti dia sering berkelahi dengan preman-preman di jalan. Myungsoo adalah tipikal _flower-boy_, tapi wajahnya yang selalu dipenuhi lebam membuat gadis takut untuk mendekatinya. Dan Sungyeol sendiri merasa senang bahwa dirinya lah yang selalu Myungsoo andalkan dan percaya. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, saat Sungyeol bersama dengan Myungsoo, ia merasa ...

Myungsoo tiba-tiba menyodok pipi chubby Sungyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Myungsoo, dia menatap Myungsoo dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Yeoli, aku lapar. Apa kau mau memasak untukku?

Sungyeol segera mengangguk dan memasukan kembali obat-obatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Myungsoo ke dalam kotak obat. Setelah membuang kapas yang berlumuran darah Myungsoo kemudian mencuci tangan hingga bersih, Sungyeol mulai memasak.

Sungyeol membuka kulkas kecil yang berada di dekat dapur dan berjongkok sebentar untuk melihat ada bahan apa yang tersisa untuk mereka makan. Ia mengambil sekotak kimchi dan tahu lalu meletakkannya di dekat kompor. Kemudian melihat lagi ke dalam kulkas, kepalanya masuk ke dalam kulkas seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Myungsoo-ya, maaf. Daging babinya habis," kata Sungyeol penuh penyesalan. Kemudian ia segera mengambil satu-satunya telur yang tersisa. "Telur dadar mau?"

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungyeol. "Selama kau yang memasak aku akan memakan apapun itu," katanya sambil terkekeh dan berbaring diatas sofa usang Sungyeol. Sungyeol pun tersenyum dan segera memasak Kimchi jjigae dan telur dadar.

Myungsoo mengamati Sungyeol dengan tajam, hingga Sungyeol dapat melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Myungsoo memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Sungyeol merasa tak nyaman hingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Euummmhh. Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Maksudku mengatakan padaku penyebab lukamu hari ini," kata Sungyeol hati-hati.

Myungsoo tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol. Dia menghela nafas sebentar. Sungyeol tau persis orang seperti apa Kim Myungsoo itu. Masalah kecil pun dapat membuat Myungsoo berkelahi ketika hal itu membuatnya merasa terganggu, Myungsoo sangat kasar terhadap orang yang menganggunya dan bahkan dia biasa bertindak tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan terjadi. Tapi dibalik semua itu, hanya Sungyeol yang tau Kim Myungsoo yang sebenarnya.

"Tadi aku pulang ke rumah ayah, aku ingin mengambil gitar yang tertinggal saat aku memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah Ibu dan aku melihat ayahku pulang bersama seorang wanita. Meski ayah dan ibuku sudah bercerai tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Aku bahkan tak tau alasan apa yang membuatku begitu membenci pemandangan itu."

Sungyeol mengalihkan mata dari telur yang sedang digorengnya ke arah Myungsoo. Ia bisa melihat mata Myungsoo yang menerawangi atap rumahnya yang sudah terkelupas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan sedih. Sungyeol bahkan bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan Myungsoo meski dirinya belum pernah mengalami hal itu. Hal itu karena Sungyeol telah mengenal Myungsoo sejak kecil dan mereka adalah teman akrab. Myungsoo melipat tangannya didepan dada dan membenarkan posisi kepalanya di atas bantal sofa, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Lalu aku menarik wanita itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai, ketika aku hendak mengancamnya untuk tidak datang lagi..." Myungsoo berhenti sejenak, airmata menetes dari sudut matanya. "Ayah memukul pipiku dengan pemukul kasti. Dan menghajarku hingga aku sempat pingsan sebelum akhirnya aku bisa berlari ke sungai Han."

Sungyeol tersenyum sedih, menatap Myungsoo dengan penuh arti. Seakan berbicara 'sudahlah Myungsoo-ya, kau masih memiliki diriku'

Sungyeol kembali berkutat dengan kimchi jjigae nya, lalu setelah 15 menit masakannya selesai dan ia segera membawa masakannya ke meja makan. Sungyeol tersenyum melihat Myungsoo yang tertidur dalam posisi setengah tengkurap memeluk guling bambu kesayangannya. Sungyeol menghampiri Myungsoo untuk menyuruhnya pindah ke meja makan. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Myungsoo untuk membangunkannya dari tidur.

"Aaaakhh!" Myungsoo menjerit tepat saat Sungyeol menepuk punggungnya. Sungyeol terkejut dan segera mengangkat Tshirt Myungsoo untuk melihat apa yang membuat tepukan pelannya terasa sangat sakit di punggung Myungsoo. Sungyeol hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat punggung Myungsoo dipenuhi lebam biru.

'_Dan menghajarku hingga aku sempat pingsan sebelum akhirnya aku bisa berlari ke sungai Han..' _Sungyeol teringat kata-kata Myungsoo dan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena dia tidak menyadari maksud dari perkataan Myungsoo tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku secara langsung?" kata Sungyeol dengan suara bergetar. "Kau tau kan aku begitu bodoh dalam mencerna perkataan orang?" jerit Sungyeol karena menahan tangis sambil berlari untuk mengambil kotak obat diatas kulkas.

Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Karena kalau aku mengatakannya, kau akan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

"Bodoh!" Sungyeol menghapus airmatanya yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian membenarkan posisi duduk Myungsoo dan Sungyeol pun duduk dibelakang Myungsoo untuk menggosok punggung Myungsoo dengan balsem.

Myungsoo sedikit meringis kesakitan saat Sungyeol mengusap balsem di punggungnya. "Hampir selesai, tahan dulu Myungsoo-_ya."_

Kemudian setelah selesai, Sungyeol menurunkan kembali Tshirt Myungsoo. Sungyeol menarik napas lega saat melihat wajah Myungsoo sudah cerah dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengajaknya untuk makan bersama.

Sungyeol merangkulnya dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi makan. Kemudian Sungyeol menarik kursi di depan Myungsoo dan duduk.

"Masakanmu selalu enak, _chef_ Yeol," katanya penuh canda sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sungyeol hanya menghembuskan nafas saat melihat nasi di mangkuk Myungsoo tidak habis seluruhnya. Mungkin dia tidak nafsu makan karena sakit dipunggungnya, batin Sungyeol.

Setelah mandi dan mengusapkan sedikit balsem ke punggung Myungsoo. Sungyeol beranjak dari kasurnya dan hendak duduk di sofa ketika Myungsoo menatapnya dengan tubuh tertutup selimut, hanya mata dan rambutnya yang menyembul di atas. Sudah beberapa kali setiap Myungsoo menginap di rumah Sungyeol, ia akan memberikan kasurnya untuk Myungsoo dan Sungyeol akan mengalah untuk tidur di sofa sambil menjaganya.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidur bersama dikasurmu?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat seperti kucing yang meminta makanan. Benar-benar menggemaskan saat Myungsoo sudah bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak," kata Sungyeol berusaha tegas sementara jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang. "Kasurku kan kecil, tidak akan cukup menampungmu dan aku secara bersamaan. Dan bahkan kau sedang sakit, pasti butuh banyak tempat untuk menemukan posisi tidur yang enak kan?" kata Sungyeol seperti meyakinkan pada diri sendiri.

"Aku baru bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau kau disampingku, Yeoli. Aku tidak akan tau kalau tiba-tiba kau pergi keluar meninggalkanku jika kau tidur di sofa," Myungsoo menarik tangan Sungyeol dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur sambil memancarkan tatapan memohon.

'_Ahh well, what should i do, i feel really strange about this, why my heart is beating so fast? Am i the only one that feel different?' _batin Sungyeol saat Myungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke lengannya dan meletakkan kepala di dekat leher Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya terlalu lelah hingga dia merasakan hatinya berdebar karena ulah Myungsoo. Mungkin Myungsoo hanya sedang membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya.

"Tetaplah disampingku." Gumam Myungsoo ditengah-tengah tidurnya. Sungyeol tersenyum tipis dan ikut menyusul Myungsoo ke alam mimpi.

_**Hello~ **_

_**I'm sorry for the late update. I was so busy with my study and even dont have a time to write this. **_

_**Do you know that Sungyeol went to Belize for 19 days to film 'the laws of the jungle' and Infinite members is kinda sad that they were tweeting Sungyeol to say dont forget to eat rice or take care or have a safety flight. But Myungsoo didnt tweet him until now. And i'm wondering how is Myungsoo condition without Yeol right now **__** So sad as MYS i dont know why but i feel like Sungyeol gonna do to army especially when he tweeted ; Inspirit, oppa is leaving **__**.**_

_**Btw, how is this chapter? **_


End file.
